


fire, baby

by fullmctal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmctal/pseuds/fullmctal
Summary: He hadn’t meant for it to happen this way, necessarily. But Roy Mustang is only a man, and Edward Elric is only a very charming boy in his arms.





	fire, baby

He hadn’t meant for it to happen this way, necessarily.

However, life had a funny way of turning things around, now didn’t it? He couldn’t lie to himself that he’d _thought_ of it before – sure he had, of course he had. As a fleeting thought, maybe. Something that flickered through his mind as the blonde-haired, tiny menace made one of his countless bounding entrances into the Colonel’s office; flushed cheeks and fists clenched, brash and loud and making a fuss about something or other. It happened too many times to count, really. And of course, Roy was only human.

Wasn’t he?

He was only human, and therefore it wasn’t his fault. Not at all. _He was innocent, dammit! And only a man, with needs!_ He couldn’t help the fact that this young alchemist, with that feisty personality contained in such a small body, couldn’t help the fact that Edward was fucking.. _beautiful_. Beautiful in a way that maybe, just maybe Roy hadn’t fully appreciated until said alchemist was drunk on something that he shouldn’t have had to drink at the annual holiday party, golden braid askew and bangs ruffled, cheeks flushed in that way that Roy noticed sometimes, every now and then on one of the many occasions that said alchemist came bundling into his office unannounced.

“Can’t believe you’re taking it _away_ from me,” came the huffed words from the impatient little blonde demon, looking positively adorable as his nose scrunched up once Roy had plucked the now-empty bottle from the boy’s hands. Ah, teenagers and their ability to down alcohol like there was no tomorrow. 

“Well, Fullmetal, it does seem that you’ve downed the entire _contents_ of this bottle – and on that note, there is no reason for you to have it any longer, now is there? Unless you were counting on spending the rest of your evening hoarding it and snarling at anyone who approaches you, as you did me,” the Colonel quirked an eyebrow at the tipsy boy in amusement, gloved fingertips tapping along the side of the glass before he set it down. “Where’s that brother of yours run off to?”

A hiccup escaped parted pink lips, a tongue darting out to swipe over them as Edward offered a shrug, swaying in place a bit where Roy had cornered him in the living room of Havoc’s home. The rest of the gang were gathered around the current game of charades, and Roy wasn’t exactly sure at what point Edward’s charming self had slipped from the group to finish off this bottle – and he also wasn’t sure why he had so pointedly noticed the boy’s absence. 

But alas, he was only a _man_ , as he kept reminding himself.

A man who was currently a little too entranced by the tipsy teenager who looked as though he were about to keel forward and fall into Roy’s arms. 

 

Which, of course, he did. 

Roy, being the gentleman that he was, had to catch the boy – Edward was light, despite the automail, and an arm came up to press a hand to the small of Ed’s back instinctively, holding him upright. Jesus, were fifteen year olds always this much of a damn lightweight? _Remind me to never let him drink this much at the holiday party again._

Glancing back over his shoulder to the animated group of friends and co-workers, Roy’s brow furrowed momentarily as he tried to make out whatever the hell it was that Hughes was supposed to be imitating for his round in charades – a slug on fire, maybe? – and realized that they wouldn’t miss him for even a moment if he were to drop this boy back _home_ where he needed to be, asleep. And then Roy could return as if he’d never left, rejoin the party and drink the night away with no thoughts of a wriggling blonde alchemist on his mind. He wasted no more time in slipping an arm around Edward’s waist, beginning to lead him toward the door. 

“Where – s’where we going? Mmm, you’re warm.. Why are you so warm? Is it – is it ‘cause you’re the _Flame_ Alchemist?” the blonde in his arms erupted into a fit of giggles then at his own words, pressed up against the side of Roy’s chest and much too damn drunk for his own good. 

And that was when it happened. 

Roy didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the fact that Edward simply looked so delicious in his arms like this, his guard down from the usual haughty teenage boy persona, his braid coming undone in soft spun silk against Roy’s forearm and his warmth positively radiating. The press of their lips together was soft; Roy lingered there for a moment, drinking in the gasped noise of surprise that Edward had made into his mouth, parting the boy’s lips with his own and sucking warmly at a pouty bottom lip as he resisted the urge to simply press this tipsy boy up against the wall and take him right here and there.

No, no. The hallway of his friend’s home was definitely _not_ the best place to fuck his teenage subordinate raw, that much he knew.

And it really _wasn’t_ meant to happen this way, not that Roy had ever really expected this to happen in the first place. 

A smaller hand curled at his chest, Roy’s military jacket rumpled slightly as they’d all come straight from the office. He pulled back just enough to let his gaze flicker over the boy’s, taking in the sight of him for a moment, Edward’s panting the only noise between them save for the racket coming from the other room – a sign that someone had finally guessed who in the hell Hughes was supposed to be. 

In any other situation, if Edward hadn’t been this tipsy – Roy was fully aware that he would’ve had an automail hand to the face. And maybe a leg, too.

“What – what the hell was that!” came the words then, bewildered and due to his drunken state not sounding as angry as Roy knew that Edward wished they would. They were only slightly slurred and with an air of uncertainty to them, breathless and stubborn all wrapped up into one as Edward huffed blonde bangs from his eyes impatiently, clumsily grasping onto the front of Roy’s jacket still for purchase.

“ _That_ , my dear, was a kiss. And it was used solely to shut you up. Now, will you let me drive you home before you pass out on Havoc’s hallway floor?” Roy kept his composure as best he could with this pretty blonde thing in his arms, wasting not another moment in hoisting the boy up and over his shoulder. 

He had fully expected Edward to resist, kick, scream, anything -- but the snoring at his ear as he made his way down the front steps, over the lawn and to his car told him otherwise.

And god help him, Roy Mustang was only a man.

-

He’d meant to take Edward back to his dorm where Al was most likely already asleep, he really had. 

But with the realization that he had a passenger seat full of sleeping teenager and no key to get into said dorm, the Colonel quickly concluded that Edward would need to come home with him. And that now _Roy_ wouldn’t be able to return to the party, either.

Damn him and his fucking paternal instincts when it came to these two boys.

And maybe it wasn’t a paternal thing, he thought to himself as he carried Edward up the front lawn to his apartment, soft blonde bangs tickling at his neck as he fumbled for his own keys. Because really, when had Roy Mustang ever felt _paternal?_ Roy Mustang, the lady lover and womanizer of Central and beyond – no, no. It wasn’t that. It was just that, despite his best efforts to not do so, Roy cared about these two boys. He’d grown to care about them, grown to feel protective over them.. and somewhere along the way, a soft spot for the one currently in his arms had formed. Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself.

As Roy finally hustled his way into the small apartment, shifting Edward on his shoulder, the boy made a snuffled noise against him, face turning to sleepily press into the warmth that was the crook of the Colonel’s neck.

And god help him if he didn’t have this current fucking restraint.

It took every bit of fibre in Roy’s being to not lay this boy down on the bed, settle in-between parted thighs, press warm lips to rosebud nipples and slip his fingers into a tight heat that he knew, _knew_ would feel fucking _heavenly_.. No, no. Roy Mustang might be a womanizer, but he sure as hell wasn’t the type to take advantage of a drunken Edward Elric. That much was certain.

No matter how badly he wanted to.

“Put me down already, old man. M’tired,” came the sudden slur, voice sleepy as Ed nosed into the warmth of the Colonel’s neck, probably completely unsure of exactly where he was or what was happening. Roy’s eyebrows rose in slight surprise, cementing this moment to memory – he was quite certain that he would never again have a willing Edward Elric in his arms. Or at least one that had actually _allowed_ himself to be carried and slung over Roy’s shoulder. 

“You know, you’re adorably irresistible when you’re drunk. Much more compliant and much less of a brat. I’ll remember this,” Roy noted nonchalantly, striding over to the couch and plopping Edward down onto it.

Eyes watched as the blonde that had been in his arms stretched languidly, almost like a cat before snuffling his nose into the nearest pillow, eyes closed as another loud snoring noise emitted from his being. 

Somewhere along the way, Ed’s braid had come completely undone; golden blonde locks cascaded down his shoulder, ruffled and framing a face that was much, much too perfect for his own good. 

_And yes,_ Roy thought to himself as he pulled a blanket over the sleeping form, sighing in defeat to his most inner demons. 

_I am royally fucked._


End file.
